


The Space Between Us

by plasticlizard022



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Angry Sex, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, NO SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING BUT YOU ARE IN FOR A RIDE, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Submissive Ben Solo, Swearing, Teasing, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticlizard022/pseuds/plasticlizard022
Summary: You and Ben Solo sort of had a thing going before everything went to shit and he became Kylo Ren. You're the only remaining Jedi that survived the destruction of the Jedi Temple and Kylo is determined to hunt you down - too bad he's having difficulty finding you. The one thing working in his favor is your sudden connection in the force. But as he connects to you to find clues of your whereabouts will an old spark be reignited? What will happen once he finally finds you?A/N: This is pre-The Force Awakens
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Long Time No See

You could feel eyes on you. There was that innate intuition of someone staring at you - something most people possessed even if they weren't force-sensitive, as you were. Your heart leapt into your throat before plummeting the full distance into your gut. How had he found you? Hadn't you been careful all of these years? 

Standing only ten feet away from you was perhaps your least favorite person on the planet. He was taller than you remembered but otherwise looked unchanged with his shaggy, dark hair and dusky, hooded eyes. Ben Solo. No - Kylo Ren is what he called himself now. You had tested the name on your lips before and it stuck to the roof of your mouth like sour paste. 

Perhaps you would've remained afraid but he looked equally shocked to see you. "Ben-"

"No," he interrupted with such force that you had no choice but to seal your lips tightly. "No, he's gone. I destroyed him." His curiosity and trepidation approaching this peculiar situation was shadowed by his anger. You couldn't call him Kylo. The words would catch in your mouth. The two of you stood silently staring at each other another moment before he drew his lightsaber. 

The electric cackle of his red blade itched your skin. The light could hardly contain itself and dangerously flickered. It was the first time you had gotten to see the infamous saber up close. While you could appreciate the design of the blades on the side, you were distracted by how poor the blade itself was. A well-built lightsaber should never look or sound like that. If you were patient, maybe it would just self-destruct and take him out in the process. 

You pulled your own blade from your belt and ignited it. You were showered in green light. With a flick of your wrist, you spun the saber in your hand once and prepared yourself for a battle you had been avoiding for so long. Ben Solo had always possessed extraordinary, prodigious skills when it came to combat with a lightsaber. How could you compete? He even had a strong connection to the force which was something you had prided yourself on as well. 

If you planned on surviving, you'd have to fight defensively and hope that you could escape to another remote system again. You waited for him to make the first move but, instead, he relaxed his posture. If this was a trick, you wouldn't be falling for it. Your grip tightened around your weapon. "You're not here are you?" he asked in that deep, husky voice that had once made you swoon. 

Your brow furrowed in confusion. "Where is here?" you asked him. The pieces were starting to line up. If he had come to kill you, he would've done it with your back turned. If you had snuck aboard his ship to kill him (and managed to get to him without detection), then you'd have already made your move. Yet both of you had remained still and confused. 

His hand stretched out, his fingers cupped as if they were around your throat but nothing happened. That was strange. You stretched out your own hand, your palm flat in an attempt to shove him backwards, but nothing happened to him either. Very strange indeed. "No, I suppose not," he answered his own question. He extinguished his saber and set it down out of sight. 

You kept your saber on but lowered it to your side. This wasn't a dream so what was it? "The force is connecting us," you realized. "Why?" Was it because the two of you were some of the last force users in the galaxy? No - that seemed far-fetched. So why then? 

His focus was no longer on you which was more insulting than anything else. Did you really pose no threat?! You were a good Jedi! You'd take him on! "Can you see my surroundings? It looks like you're here," he stated simply. He was far more curious about the what than the how or why like you. 

"Where are you?" You tried again. When possible, you tried to stay updated on the location of the Finalizer. If you needed to hop across the galaxy in order to maintain more distance then that's what you did. 

He didn't offer any insight on his location because that didn't interest him. "Where are you?" he echoed. He had gotten close to catching you a few times and every time you slipped away only fueled his rage and desire to find you. The one who got away. He couldn't allow that. His eyes traced your figure in a way that wasn't unfamiliar. Something stirred inside you but you ignored it. He wasn't undressing you, though, he was just looking for markers on your clothing. But what you wore was bland and resembled the clothing you use to wear as a padawan - simple tans, browns, and beiges layered in a way that was both comfortable and practical for combat. 

"Right. Because it would be that easy," you scoffed and rolled your eyes before finally extinguishing your own saber and placing it back on your belt. "Maybe we were connected for you to apologize to me for turning into a treacherous murderer." You crossed your arms and met his eyes. His glare was dark and pointed but your focus remained locked on him. 

"Or it's so I can finish what I started," he countered. He should have never let you slip away back when the training temple was set ablaze. But he had been weak. He had felt something for you once and, in a fleeing and final moment of mercy, he had allowed you to escape. He let you go only to have you return with three others who had also escaped in an attempt to kill him. He hadn't planned on letting you go the second time but you had slipped from his grasp. "You were a coward. You never should have run." 

Maybe it had been cowardly to run but you were no fool. He would've killed you as easily then as he could now if only he was actually here. "If it bothers you that much, then you should do a better job of finding me. Where are the rest of your little pets?" Couldn't he just sic the Knights of Ren on you and hope they were able to find you when he couldn't? That would ruin his fun, though.

He narrowed his eyes. It had been a long time since someone had treated him with such insubordination and attitude. He absolutely did not like that one bit. If he wasn't so dead set on killing you then he would take the time to put you in your place. A proud smirk curled the corner of your lips. "You can't remain in hiding forever. I've gotten close before and I will again. You won't be so lucky the next time I track you," he promised. 

"Good luck," you wished him and he was gone as suddenly as he had arrived. You hadn't realized how fast your heart had been beating. That really wasn't Ben Solo. Not anymore. He used to be wrapped around your finger. All of that changed when he attacked the temple and killed all of your Jedi friends. Of course, you knew that he was hunting you down but a part of you remained hopeful that enough Ben Solo remained that he would return home to repent. You could see now that that was not going to happen. 

For now, though, all you could do is pray and hope that he didn't appear again. You couldn't see each other's surroundings which was very important. He'd have a much harder time finding you now. . . especially considering you were hiding in an abandoned rebel base on Yavin 4. He would absolutely recognize it if he saw it. Your thinking was that there was no better place to hide than somewhere so obvious he would never look there - and what was more obvious than a literal resistance base? 

If you were unfortunate enough to connect with him again, you'd just have to test the boundaries of the connection to see if you could harm him. If you could get to him first, then you could catch him by surprise. You weren't sure you could actually kill your old flame and longtime best friend but you had attacked him once before so you could do it again.


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Kylo Ren off-guard when the Force connects you for the second time. Your teasing might go a little too far. . .

Your hands rested on your knees, your eyes shut, your focus far from your body. You were never more connected to the Force than when you meditated. It's why you weren't too surprised when you felt the presence of another. Your eyelids flickered open and revealed a familiar backside. "You always had a nice ass," you commented which caused Kylo to spin around. 

While he was still fully-clothed, his shirt hung open revealing his wide chest. Your gaze settled on his skin, his muscles. He'd gotten larger, that was for sure. You could bounce damn near anything off of those pecs. His dark eyes watched you with careful scrutiny. He rolled his shoulders back and let his cowl fall. Your proclivity for physical satisfaction had always been the thing to keep you from really excelling at the training temple. When you were too busy thinking with your pants, you couldn't absorb the information necessary to become a more skilled Jedi. 

Your eyes traced his large form and you had to swallow the urge to sigh in content; he really was an attractive specimen. Eventually your eyes met his and a proud smirk crossed your lips. "Please, don't stop on my account," you encouraged him. If he wanted to strip for you then, by all means, he was welcomed to continue. What did he expect to come from this? You'd be so dripping wet that you'd beg him to come find you and fuck you? He couldn't be that stupid. 

Kylo didn't expect you to give up your location willingly. If he could catch you off your guard, though, then maybe you'd slip up and reveal something about your location by mistake. Your head cocked to the side as his thumb rested behind the hem of his pants. He wasn't about to completely whore himself in an unlikely attempt to gain information about you. But if he teased you enough, that's when he expected you to slip up. He ran his thumb across the band of his pants but didn't drop them to his ankles. "You always expected me to do whatever you wanted. Never again. You're the filthy whore and if someone was to undress it would be you. So by all means. . ." 

What a low blow! For a moment there, you had thought the two of you were having a little bit of fun. There was nothing wrong with friendly banter but he was being far from friendly. That was on you for expecting anything different. "You always did whatever I wanted you to," you reminded him. Once upon a time, Ben Solo had been wrapped around your finger so tightly you could've lost circulation. 

"Never again," Kylo repeated, a growl low and deep in his threat. That hadn't really been him either - it had been Ben and he wasn't that person anymore. 

His plan to get you all riled up was backfiring. He had imagined that at the mere sight of his skin you'd have gotten so overwhelmed with hormones that it'd be you wrapped around his finger. Instead, he was getting all worked up, the rage bubbling just under the surface of his skin. 

You were still seated from your meditation which worked in your favor. Your legs slowly spread apart, an open invitation. "Are you sure about that? All I had to do was show you my tits and you were mine," you helped jog his memory. Your fingers danced across your neck and chest before catching on the collar of your robes. You pulled down the fabric enough to tease him but not give away the store. 

Another dark growl. "I no longer have need of your services," he hissed. 

"My services," you tutted in disappointment. He was such a liar. The things that you could make that man do in order to grant him access to your pussy. "I really have a hard time believing you're getting any sort of action what with that ridiculous helmet you started wearing." Your hand nonchalantly slid down your stomach and between your legs, your fingers splaying across your covered center. "You know, I've never actually seen you with it on. . ."

The corner of his mouth twitched. Had you always been such a bitch or was this a new personality trait you had developed while in hiding? "Want it see it so much? Come and get a look yourself," he gnarled. You laughed. Did he expect that to work? 

Mostly you were buying time. Even all riled up, the man still had physical needs and desires. And he had spent the last few minutes watching you stroke yourself. You got exactly what you wanted - a growing bulge in his pants. "My mind must be playing tricks on me because I remember your dick being twice as large as that," you pointed out which caused him to see red. "Maybe your pants are too tight. Why don't you take them off." You bat your eyelashes slowly. Now you'd learn if there was any Ben still in there - if so, then you could get him to do whatever you wanted. 

You had grown increasingly warm and wet. Your fingers pressed in a little harder and a small gasp pushed through your lips. Kylo had certainly had enough of this. He turned away and suddenly he was gone. He summoned his saber and completely destroyed his room. His temper was definitely out of control. 

A deeper groan left your body and you fell backwards. Part of you had just wanted to wind him up and the other part of you had really hoped to find a piece of Ben in there. Regardless, in all of your teasing, you had actually excited yourself. There was absolutely no question about that. You hoped that another round of meditation would clear your mind and calm your hormones. 

You weren't satisfied. Even a run through the woods didn't calm you down (actually the friction between your legs made the lingering burn more noticeable). A humble dinner of fresh nuts and berries distracted you from the ache for a short few minutes. The only way you'd be able to ignore the attention you desperation is if you slept it off but that proved impossible to do with such a resonating tingle between your legs. 

It wasn't nearly as satisfying as the real thing but it would have to do for now; your fingers pushed the fabric of your pants down to your ankles. You only realized how hot you had become when your fingers ran down your dripping slit. A shudder of delight traveled up your spine. Who were you to torment yourself any longer with unbearable teasing. You dipped a finger deep into your core, slipping in and out with ease as you dripped with utter excitement. Ben had always had a good body but he had nearly doubled in size! Who were you to deny yourself the pleasure of enjoying his body? 

Your eyes squeezed shut for just a moment before throwing them back open to locate the sound of a heavy breath that didn't belong to you. How long had the Force connected the two of you again? Turning your head to the right revealed that Kylo was in his bed, debris all around him from releasing his steam in the quintessential Kylo Ren fashion. His chest rose and fell slowly albeit heavily. His hand was curled around his stiff cock. "Fuck," you whispered. 

His head turned to his left and your eyes locked. For just a brief moment there was an exchange of emotions, though it was so brief it was hard to tell what it was the two of you had felt. Shame? Couldn't be - the two of you had been naked together before. Regret? No, the two of you were too far past the point of return to regret losing whatever you once had. Embarrassment? The two of you had gotten quite excited very easily. Who could blame you?! Neither of you had gotten laid since before the Jedi Temple was destroyed and that seemed like a lifetime ago. You had needs!

And so did he. So whatever it was that the two of you briefly felt, it was ignored and replaced with unadulterated excitement. He sat up in his bed and let his feet rest on the floor. An anxiously giddy laugh tickled your throat as he blessed you with a better angle to enjoy every inch of his body. His hand hung loosely around his shaft but remained motionless, your own pace slowing as you tried to figure out why he had stopped. 

"Take off your shirt," he commanded. This was a side of him you weren't used to. It was you that normally gave the instructions. You sat on the edge of your own bed, legs spread so he could get the full view - raw, red, wet. 

"You can't make me," you smirked, your chest heaving heavily. Your hands rested on your thighs, electricity shooting through your muscles and to your center. The two of you were in a standstill. Just to prove some asinine point, you weren't going to touch yourself until he did it first but he wasn't going to give you that pleasure until you were topless. 

It was agony waiting. The heat between your legs burned, flames begging for attention licked at your thighs and up your abdomen. The beads of sweat on Kylo's forehead informed you that it was just as difficult for him to sit still. But he had this new resolve and he'd rather give himself blue balls than let you have any further control over him. He really was unrecognizable. 

You told yourself that you only caved because you just wanted to touch yourself but that wasn't completely true. There was something magnetizing about this new strength and power he possessed. He really was his own boss now. Good for him (you guessed). Regardless of your reasoning, you pulled the rest of your clothing off. Your breasts rose and fell with each deep breath. A proud smile tried pulling at the corner of his lips. He was no longer yours. And he was positive that he could make you his. 

His hand slid up and down the full-length of his cock. You bit your lower lip and dipped your finger back inside your heat. His breathing was heavy but steady and even adding a new rhythm to the hitches in your own breaths. "More," he said firmly, his gaze flicking between your breasts and your pussy. He lifted his free hand and held up three fingers. 

Who was this man and where had he been years ago?! You forced him to look into your eyes so that you could give him a knowing look. You'd do this only because you wanted to and not because he told you. He had no power over you. You curled your fingers together and pressed them slowly inside yourself, feeling the satisfying ache and stretch. A long moan rolled over your tongue as your head fell backwards. 

His hand stopped at the top of his shaft, his thumb rubbing circles on the head. You allowed yourself to get off on the shape of his toned arms. Damn. When had he gotten so large?! You followed the line of his biceps down to his forearms and then to those wonderfully large hands. The image of his throbbing cock, pulsating and ready to finish, was enough to send you over the edge. "No," he stopped you, recognizing the increasing speed of your breathing as a sign you were nearing the finish line. "Not before me." 

"Shouldn't be hard," you growled. Now he was being an asshole. "You always finished so quickly." His face twitched irritably. If he hadn't been ready to burst he would've slowed his pace just to make you wait a little longer. Quick, short panting passed through his lips as reached his own climax. His load dripping over his longer fingers and onto the floor. 

Maybe waiting had been for the best because his panting got you riled up in a whole new way. What is it about him that always got you so worked up? From the day you two had met there was nothing that could stop you from being all over him. You didn't believe in soulmates but maybe there was a soulmate equivalent of two people who were destined to fuck. Perfect sexual partners. 

You pressed your fingers deep inside you and pinched at your nipples. It would take only a moment to get that rolling fire ready to burst again. "Say my name," he said and leaned forward on his bed watching you. . . it almost felt like he was examining you. 

"Ben-"

"No!" He cut you off angrily. He stood and you could feel the heat radiating off of every inch of his skin which was odd since he wasn't really here. How was it that he seemed taller and larger without his clothes? Shouldn't you laugh or something as he stood vulnerable in front of you? Instead, you were intimidated. It wasn't just heat radiating off of him - it was power. "Say it," he growled. 

You felt the familiar throb of an orgasm barely brush your fingers before fading away. You had been so close. The air was thick and it was suddenly hard to breathe. Part of you was scared enough to just cave and say his new name to him. But that wasn't you and you would never give him that pleasure. "No." His face contorted in anger and then he was gone. 

The bond broken once more. You held a hand to your chest and caught your breath. Had you been holding it that whole time? After sitting through a spell of perfectly still silence, you pulled a blanket around yourself and laid yourself down. That had been so good. . . until it wasn't. Sometimes it was nice to be reminded that the man you had once loved wasn't there anymore because it seemed that too often you forgot. 

The worst part, though, was that you didn't even get to cum. What a bastard.


	3. Who's Really in Charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You refuse to let Kylo Ren think that he has any power over you. Your last little meeting had had one or two little outlier moments. You spend your next meeting making sure he knows he has no control over you. . . or is that something you're just telling yourself? What will the two of you do when you discover the growing connection you share in the Force? The game completely changes.

Kylo came running out into the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he had caught a glimpse of a familiar cape. You were leaning against one of the walls of the rebel base, but to him he saw you leaning against the wall of the hallway on his star destroyer. Your legs were crossed at the ankles and your arms crossed in front of your chest. You wore your robe. . . only your robe; it hung loosely off your shoulders. A coy smirk rested on your lips. 

"Oops. Am I distracting you from trying to kill more of your family?" you asked with faux innocence and bat your eyelashes. 

For the first time, you got see him in his helmet. His expression was hidden but it was obvious that you had gotten under his skin already. His gloved hands curled into fists, the leather crunching under his grip. "I didn't kill Skywalker," he said, his voice garbled and robotic through his helmet. 

"No. But you almost did," you reminded him. When you had returned with reinforcements to attack him at the burning temple, you had only come back to hurt him because you thought he had killed Master Skywalker. Fear and anger had controlled you; it was your lowest, weakest moment and the closest you would ever allow yourself to skirt the dark side again. It was still hard for you to believe that Ben - your dear, sweet Ben - had attacked his own uncle. 

His fingers itched for his saber. If only he could strike you down right now. "He won't escape a second time," he promised you. Even through the mask, you could feel his eyes following your figure, taking in every inch of exposed skin. You slipped your leg through the center of your robe to tease him with your long leg. 

"I'm not too concerned about that. You can hardly stay focused. I wonder why that is," you tutted. What was your endgame here? He benefited from each of your meetings because there was an opportunity for him to find you. What did you gain? You could tell yourself that it was just to keep him off of his game but, even though you couldn't truly control this connection, it wouldn't make sense for you to risk everything just to annoy him. Was it because a part of you was still so in love with your longest friend? Was it because, even though you knew he was gone, you hoped to see Ben just one more time? You'd never say. 

Your robe fell from your shoulders to your elbows. It was just enough to expose your breasts. "Oops," you gasped before chuckling. Your eyes moved down his own body and focused between his legs where you could make out the faintest outline of his growing excitement. "Oh, how embarrassing for you! I sure do hope that your entire crew doesn't see your raging hard-on. How would you even explain that? A ghostly vision of your ex-girlfriend showed up naked in the hall? I'm sure everyone would believe that." 

He didn't feel like he was losing his sense of power - at least not over himself. But after your last encounter he had been expecting you to still remain at least slightly more submissive. But you were as cocky and arrogant as ever. "I will find you and I will destroy you," he growled. His focus was not on finding Luke anymore. You were his priority. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" 

He turned his back to you and began down the long hallway but he vanished from your vision before he had taken his second step. You weren't exactly sure what you had been expecting from this interaction but you felt satisfied with the results you had received. 

*-*-*-*-*

You stirred in your sleep and sat upright when you felt someone's presence. How long had Kylo been watching you? He stood hovering over you wearing nothing but his dark pants. The outline of his bulge was more than a little distracting. "Sit up and disrobe," he commanded you. Maybe that little remaining piece of Ben in him still cared for you too. Or maybe he was just as horny as you were. It had been a huge adjustment to go from banging it out at least once a day to not being able to touch each other for years. 

You sat up but remained clothed. Since your interaction earlier in the day, you had gotten fully dressed. In a turn of events, you were actually more dressed than he was which was a rare occasion. "You disrobe," you said firmly and leaned back on your hands. He may have convinced you to do a few things last time but he had no control over you now. 

The two of you were in a stalemate. Two dominant energies made for explosive, volatile tension. Neither of you wanted to back down which really only made the sexual tension grow as well. The air was so thick and heavy against your chest that each breath was a strain. You swallowed a dark laugh as you watched him cave and push his pants past his ankles. "Disrobe," he commanded you again. 

Your fingers ran through your hair and pulled the loose strands over your shoulder. "Now tell me why I'd do anything for you while you're out there looking to kill me?" you asked. It was nearly impossible to keep your cool when he was standing right there like that. The phantom memory of him inside you was enough to make you grow warm. 

He was clearly not happy that he had gotten naked and sat there fully dressed with no intention of joining him. He wrapped his fingers around his thick cock and his eyes met yours. You absolutely did not miss the helmet. He had a handsome face though nowadays it was clouded with darkness. Your fingers itched to run through his black curls. It's not all they itched to touch again. 

"Because you're the same slut that you've always been. You want your lips around my cock. I can tell," he state simply as if it was fact. Maybe it was. "Undress," he demanded one last time in a way that warned you he wasn't going to ask a fourth time. 

You stayed on your bed but pulled your clothes off slowly. "Not like we can touch anyway so really what's the point," you muttered under your breath. This was just going to end in you touching yourself again which wasn't nearly as satisfying as him touching you. He had begun stroking himself as you grew more scantily clad until you were both wearing the same amount of clothes - which was none. 

Your fingers dipped between your legs. When had you grown so wet? At least it made it easier to slip your fingers inside yourself. A grunt of approval exited his body as he stood over you. The slippery sound of his hand gliding up and down his shaft made your toes curl. You couldn't help but think about all of the wonderful times you had had together. 

You stared up into his eyes as the two of you pleasured yourselves, his hands around himself and your fingers either pressed inside yourself or rubbing circles around your sensitive clit. The last time the two of you had been together - really together - was a time you'd never forget. He had always been wrapped around finger but had been gaining this new strength and confidence. It was normally you dragging him somewhere private where you'd tell him where you wanted his lips and his hands and how fast his tongue should glide across your center. But not that last time. It was early enough in the morning that there was still no sunlight. He had a little fire going by the river and he had laid you down and had you. There was nothing special about it but that's also sort of what made it special. 

No tricks. No demands. No force pushing him against the wall and rubbing against him until he came in his pants from the friction. It was. . . well, looking back at it it certainly couldn't have been love. Not after everything that happened that same night. The two of you were strangers now and that was a feeling you'd never get used to. What happened to the couple of kids who knew each other's rhythms so well that each stroke was a symphony and each sigh or moan a cadenza. Every orgasm a crescendo scream with his name on your lips and yours on his. 

How easy it was to let your mind wander even when you were ablaze. Even with the new chasm that separated the two of you, the rhythm you had once shared was so familiar that it was easy to fall back into it. He'd breathe out, a near silent moan, and then his chest would subtly hitch as he breathed back in; you'd breathe in, your chest rising as much as it could before deflating as you sighed. Opposite but equal and shared. 

"Remember when I'd tie your hands above your head and sit on your face," you chuckled, a moan pressing down your tongue both before and after your statement. "You had such a long tongue." 

"No talking," he said gruffly. Judging by the growing speed of each pump and the way his breath would catch in his chest you knew that he was getting close to finishing. Your little submissive Solo boy he definitely no longer was. There had a been a time you swore you could get him off by your voice alone - not that he couldn't have done the same to you too. "You always talked too much." That just wasn't true. 

Even if he didn't want to, you'd finish by thinking about sitting on his face. He had done whatever you wanted him to. Of course, you weren't completely selfish and he was always fair compensated for every action he performed on you which was a large reason he had no complaints about obeying all of your commands. 

You had taught him everything he knew (a fact you once prided yourself on since he had become quite the skilled stud). There was nothing like his hands on your body but there was also a level of added excitement to see him powerless with his hands above his head. His long tongue would roll inside your pussy before slipping out and performing quick patterns on your bud. He had gotten really good at finishing you in record time by eating you out. 

You fingers tangled in your hair and you had to swallow his name before it passed through your lips. You couldn't call him Kylo Ren but you wanted to finish this time so you didn't infuriate him by calling him Ben. Heavy moans filled the room as your body exploded with electricity. Your back arched and your legs twitched and trembled. Your hand slipped away from your mound as the tremors continued to rock through your body. A delightful tingle tickled your thighs and bottom of your feet as it usually did after an orgasm. 

Kylo's own heavy panting blended with your moans to make a beautiful, sexy song. You missed the songs you used to make, the ones where the lyrics were each other's names. You felt his seed land on your stomach as he finished over top of you. 

You felt. . .

Your eyes moved slowly to your stomach. There was no doubt about it. His cream was on your flesh. Your fingers slowly moved across your abdomen just to verify it wasn't some illusion. They came away wet and sticky. Your eyes quickly flicked up to his. He was just as shocked. The implications of this were huge. The physical boundary the two of you had assumed existed. . . it apparently didn't. If he could cum on you then certainly he could touch you. 

The look in his eyes was hard to decipher but you were almost certain he was devising a scheme to kill you through your meetings in the force. His hand twitched; he had to touch you to be sure. You were frozen, though. This had been all fun and games because it seemed safe and relatively harmless. You stood no chance against him if he pulled out his lightsaber. He could kill you from the other side of the galaxy. 

He registered the look in your own eyes as fear. . . or at the very least, concern. If there was any part of him that felt sympathy for you, it was hidden away so deep inside of him that he didn't even know it was in there. He was proud and almost happy. Good. You should be afraid. Maybe now you would bend to his will. He was in charge and you'd know that for sure now. 

His hand reached out to touch you but the connection faded away. Your empty gaze was locked on nothing in particular. You had absolutely no idea what this meant for the two of you now but you knew it couldn't possibly be good.


	4. To Touch & To Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Kylo Ren do now that he knows he can touch you through the Force? Will he try and kill you or will he try something else?

Was there a point to packing up your few things and throwing them in your ship - a repurposed and repainted a-wing - if he could reach you anywhere in the galaxy? The physical act of escaping gave you a false sense of security and safety. If he appeared with his lightsaber drawn, your only hope was to break the connection before he could harm you.

"You think escaping me would be that easy?" A voice said behind you. Your last bag dropped to the ground and your green lightsaber ignited at your side as you swung around and pointed it at Kylo's figure. You were surprised to see that his saber wasn't drawn, in fact it didn't even seem to be on his person. For all you knew, that could be a trap and it could be sitting on a table near him, close enough to snatch so he could kill you but far enough away that you couldn't sense it now. 

Through tightly pressed lips you responded, "You haven't me yet so it's not as if it's hard." His eyes narrowed and he drew in closer, though each step was slow to ensure you wouldn't slice through him. Maybe he didn't need his saber because he would just choke the life out of you with his inhumanly large hands. You'd slice his hands clean off before he could get the chance. 

"If I wanted to kill you, don't you think you'd already be dead?" He drew in closer as you slowly lowered your saber back to your side. Maybe he had a point. He had appeared behind you and had had ample opportunity to strike you down from behind. Not only had he not done that, but he hadn't even drawn his own lightsaber in defense. Was it so obvious that you wouldn't be the first one to strike should it come to that? 

"What do you want from me then?" You asked. It's not like the two of you could really control the fact that you were connected at seemingly random times but there a certain look in his eyes - desire. Surely he wasn't passing up a prime opportunity to try and take your life just to get some more action? 

He grabbed your wrist with such speed that you didn't have nearly enough time to strike him in defense. Your wrist twisted uncomfortably and the saber shut off as it clattered to the ground. When had he gotten so close? Your leg swung through the air in an attempt to jab his side hard enough that he'd let you go. Either you were predictable or you were out of practice (you refused to think you were both) because he grabbed your shin with his free hand. Now that he had decent enough grip on the length of your body he was able to slam you to the ground which knocked the breath from your lungs. 

He sat on your hips to keep you on the ground. The wrist he held was pinned beside your head. You grabbed his throat with your free hand, letting adrenaline make your choices for you, and squeezed. He tore your fingers from his throat and pinned your other hand over your head. You took satisfaction in the red shadows your fingers had left on his skin. 

"Try that again and I will kill you," he growled angrily before his lips crashed against yours. So this really was what he had wanted. If the kiss hadn't been enough to tell you then the bulge in his pants that pressed against your pelvis would've been clue enough. A part of you screamed that this must be a trap but you wouldn't have been able to escape his grip even if you had wanted to. That's the thing. . . the other part of you screamed a little louder and that part wanted this to happen. 

Your lips moved against his. He had changed so much since you had touched him last but he still had those satisfyingly, deliciously large lips. His tongue pushed your lips apart and explored your mouth with familiarity. He had never exerted such dominance over you before and, while you were turned on by it, it felt weird. This was your game and you were used to be in charge. Your fingers curled and flared irritably at the lack of control you had even over your own limbs. 

You finally regained autonomy in your arms when he pulled away to begin undressing you. His nimble fingers pushed your robe from your shoulders and you slid out of your sleeves. Your breasts were exposed after pulling your top down forcefully enough to chafe your skin. You gripped his thigh tightly. "Get off of me," you told him. He could be on the bottom; you had always treated him quite well so there should be no concerns about letting you take the lead. 

He didn't respond but by his refusal to budge even the slightest was confirmation enough that you would not be in charge this go around. It was pretty sexy but it wasn't ideal. The cool brush of the wind stiffened your nipples enough for him to easily pinch them between his fingertips. An excited moan echoed in your chest. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad as long as you were sure to make the most of it. 

There was a rather large tent in his pants now and the itch for satisfaction grew strong enough that he pushed the hem of his pants down enough to free himself. He rubbed his stiff member over your clothed mound. He sat up enough that he was able to yank your pants down past your knees. You took this as your chance to try and wiggle free so you could assert your dominance but he was deadset on making you submit. 

His hand grabbed the back of your neck and slammed you back to the ground, your face pressing against the stone flooring. He moved his grip to your hips and pulled your rear end up to the height of his hips. Luckily your body had done its part in lubricating your center because he pushed himself in roughly. "Fuck!" you growled which caused him to smirk proudly. You were going to be totally and completely his by the time he was done with you. 

He thrust his full length deep inside you, this position giving him the perfect angle to really pound into your body. Your hips throbbed as his grip tightened to the point where you'd have finger-sized bruises in the morning. Your body was rocked forward with each deep thrust until you became more acquainted with his rhythm; you moved your hips back against his, allowing him to press as deep into you as was possible. You put your balance on your hands to lift your face from the ground. Heavy sighs added a harmony to the melody of his body slamming into yours. 

You yelped in surprise as his hand left a loud, stingy slap on your asscheek. He slapped you again. And again. And again. He slapped your ass until it was a glowing shade of red. Each hit stung more and more until it was more painful than it was pleasurable. Even his own hand stung from the constant impact but it was a good tingle. After you had had your fill of wincing and swallowing your whines, you commanded him to stop. In hindsight, telling him what to do was not the best course of action. Perhaps begging or even just simply asking would've worked. Instead he further asserted his dominance by slapping your ass as hard as he could. The impact knocked you from your hands to your elbows and a cry of pain exited your body. 

It was a relief when he moved his hand back to your hips. The bruising was more tolerable than the stinging, throbbing. Your chest heaved heavily as he kept his steady pace of pressing fully inside of you and pulling nearly all of the way out. Even with the intermittent pangs of discomfort, the pleasure was at the foremost of your mind. "I get to come first," he leaned in to coo in your ear. His hot breath was nearly enough to send you over. 

"I come when I want to," you reminded him. That had always been the case and you weren't about to let him take one more thing from you. He may be in charge of the position and speed and depth but he was not in charge of your orgasm. 

Your answer didn't please him so he was going to ensure he finished first. "You're going to be lucky if I let you come at all," he responded in a growl. Another missed orgasm might actually kill you so that was the last thing you wanted. He changed from rolling all the way inside you (something that ignited each and everyone one of your nerves) to little baby thrusts where his head barely entered your core. You tried to push him deeper inside by pressing your hips backwards against each minor plunge but his firm grip on your hips kept you from having the power needed to really get him inside of you. 

The least he could do was let you finish at the same time as him. But you felt the warm surprise of his load filling your body and then slowly pouring back out. "Fuck you," you hissed. He better do his part in finishing you or you'd use the force to grab your lightsaber and slice his dick straight off of his body. 

He yanked his pants up and sat down before yanking your body over his lap so that your legs were perpendicular to his. If his intention wasn't to make you beg then he would've let you stew uncomfortably without the satisfaction of a proper orgasm. At this point, that growing heat that indicated you were close to the edge had begun to cool and at a rapid pace. 

His left hand held your neck and turned your head to his so he could kiss you, his tongue picking right back up where it had left off but not before pressing the fingers on his right hand into your mouth to lubricate them. His right hand moved between your legs, barely flicking over your bud to reignite your flame, before slipping two curled fingers deep inside your pussy. A satisfied sigh settled your shoulders, tense from irritation and fear that you wouldn't get off. 

When your grip wasn't around his forearm, your fingers tangled in his curly locks. He bit your lower lip hard enough to draw blood though you knew full well that he had done it intentionally and that it wasn't a slip of passion. You yanked on his hair to let him know that you didn't like that. But he hadn't liked what you had done in retaliation either. His grip moved from your neck to your hair which he yanked backwards to better expose your throat and chest. It was hard to call them love-bites when they weren't placed out of love; he bit marks on your smooth skin, sometimes drawing blood, to remind you he was in control here. 

It would've been more annoying had you not been reaching the tipping point once again and that was absolutely where your focus was. You moved both hands onto his wrist to make sure he didn't remove his fingers. Instead he just stopped curling them against your moist walls and let them sit restfully right inside you. You throbbed and burned. "Don't-" 

"Beg." You had just been about to tell him not to make you beg. You had never had to ask him to make you come before. Where had the boy who was once eager to make you finish over and over until your body was a writhing ball of ecstasy gone? He held your head and met your eyes. Until you looked into his eyes and honestly begged to come then you were going to sit there rocking uncomfortably on the edge. 

Your pride felt like a stone in your throat. At this point what was a moment of submission in order to cross the finish line. Your insides were pounding and screaming already. But he had already proved that he was in charge right now. How much more did he want from you? When would he be satisfied? 

The clock was ticking away. The longer you waited to make a choice, the less likely you were to actually come if he actually attempted to finish you; the fire couldn't burn forever. Looking deep into his eyes, you came to the conclusion that he would absolutely leave you unsatisfied if you didn't beg. He jammed his fingers in as deep as they could and a moan rocked your body. That was it. You HAD to finish. 

Holding his gaze, you whispered, "Let me come." 

"Louder."

"Let me come," you growled, knowing full well that that wasn't what he was looking for either. His fingers curled ever so slightly in your pink causing goosebumps to rise on your legs and up your spine. "Let me come! Please! I want to finish!" you cried out passionately. Enough was enough and you needed to finish. 

A smirk passed his lips. His thumb pressed against your clit and rubbed quick circles as the fingers still inside your core resumed at their previous pace. Your body stiffened and your toes curled as every nerve burst with ecstasy and pleasure. His name - Ben - almost escaped your mouth but you hadn't just begged to come only to ruin it at the very end. Instead a sultry scream echoed against the walls as a final moan pressed past your tongue. 

Your body shivered in delight as you came down from the high only achievable through an orgasm. He moved you from his lap and stood up, towering over you at his immense height. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he smirked. "I expect next time you won't make me ask you things twice." He had hardly asked twice, usually using force to enforce something he had asked of you once and you had denied. Same difference, you supposed. 

"Next time?" You furrowed your brow together and looked up at him. You weren't going to allow him to assert dominance over you again like that next time! It was time to remind him that you were in charge and always had been!

Just like that he was gone. You stayed on the ground and caught your breath, letting the cool air wash over your sex-flushed skin. At least he wanted a next time, too, because you had been missing his body like nothing else. Well. . . it wasn't just his body you missed but that was all you seemed to get right now.


	5. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you expected Kylo to do was invite you to the Dark Side. Will you join him or will you keep running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop almost killed itself and it took forever to troubleshoot and fix it. When I got everything to work again, I had lost a fair amount of data. So I've had to restart this chapter (along with some other projects) even though I was almost finished with it. I'm definitely upset and disheartened and trying to bang it out even though it's late at night. Going to apologize ahead of time for its brevity and the fact that it's probably not half as coherent as I want it to be. I'll use the next chapter to clean up anything that needs work on it. Sorry everyone :/

It felt foolish to run when the Force connected you with the person you were running from. Hoping from planet to planet gave you a sense of security; the less time you were in one place the better. So you left Yavin 4 and fled to the nearby planet of Felucia. The goal was to make your way to the Outer Rim where you'd be a little more secure hunkering down somewhere for a longer stretch of time. 

You landed your ship on the fungal planet with a reluctant sigh. Felucia was definitely not your favorite place in the galaxy but it had a low population which was for the best considering your situation. As you pulled your few things from your ship to set up a camp, you felt a familiar presence behind you. Since you had grown accustomed to Kylo Ren appearing at seemingly random times, you were no longer startled or surprised by his appearance. 

That being said, it didn't mean you had suddenly, foolishly let down your guard. Your fingers curled defensively around your saber as you took in his stance, his posture, his expression. Kylo removed his mask once you turned around which was nice because now you could really read his intentions. He was relaxed, nonchalant, casual. It felt like a trap. 

"If you're expecting me to get undressed then you're going to have to strip first," you spoke first and began to pace around him. He must've had a lot of faith that you wouldn't strike him down from behind. It wasn't the Jedi way even though it would be so easy to end things here and now. Even if it hadn't been against the code you had lived by for so long, would you be able to go through with it? Even when you had attacked him outside of the temple that you believed he destroyed you had no intention of actually striking him down and killing him. You had loved him once and that wasn't something that just went away - even if the two of you were no longer in love now. 

His hands rested casually at his side, his helmet in his left hand (which meant his right hand was free to grab his lightsaber), and he'd meet your eyes when your circular path would bring you back around in front of him. Your finger danced over the ignition switch, ready to ignite the moment he made a wrong move. You couldn't shake the feeling that this was a trap.

"If I wanted to kill you, don't you think you'd already be dead," he reminded you for the umpteenth time as he sensed your tension. The anger that usually clouded his vision had been replaced by lust, hunger, craving, desire. Something stirred deep inside you when you realized he was undressing you with his eyes, biding his time for now. 

"Why haven't you tried?" You asked. The last time the two of you had connected had been pretty magical even if he had taken away all of your control and power - something that you hadn't necessarily loved. But now that he knew that this connection wasn't just mental but physical then why hadn't he tried to kill you? One of these times the Force would connect the two of you when he wasn't horny and that's when your life would be in danger. "Surely my pussy's not that good," you smirked and his expression mirrored your own if only for a flicker of a second. 

"I can kill you now if you'd like," he feigned irritation with a growl. For whatever reason, it was almost scarier that he was only pretending to be irritated with you. The last few times you had been face-to-face with him he couldn't stand any amount of attitude or insurrection and would put you in your place. Now he was almost playing along. . . maybe he had finally tracked you and was nearly there to kill you in person and he was just distracting you now. 

You had to resist the urge to dive into your ship and take off, hoping the Force would leave his apparition behind on the fungal planet. "I've been reminded of how well we work together. You don't have to continue to run," he said calmly and held out his hand once you passed in front of him again. You froze in your spot and looked at his giant, gloved palm. 

"Did Snoke put you up to this?" You asked. His silence told you nothing. What would be worse, you wondered: being recruited by the evil supreme leader himself or having your former lover really think that you'd take his hand after everything he had done? There was a desperation in his eyes that gave you a sickening feeling that it was the latter. "I won't take it. I can't, Ben," you sighed wistfully. 

You were nearly knocked to the ground by a sudden slap to your face. Had you really been standing so close to him? He was like a magnet and being remotely near him just caused you to draw in closer it seemed. "Ben Solo is dead. He's gone," he told you in a tone that read more as a threat or warning. You should've known better that calling him that triggered him but that was his name. It came naturally. You rested your hand against your red cheek and narrowed your eyes. If he hadn't been wearing his soft, leather gloves then that would've stung quite a bit more. 

"You can take my hand," he again began his pitch to have you join him. His emotions were stirring and it was harder to get a read on him now. "You can join me and we can kill Snoke. The First Order. . . The galaxy. . . it will be ours." There it was. That bad feeling you had had this whole time. 

Your pacing resumed only now it was back and forth in front of him so that you could hold eye contact. "You'd betray him? Just like that?" You asked him. This was beginning to feel more and more like a trap. Surely he hadn't completely destroyed his old life for the evil supreme leader just to turn his back on him now. And because of you? He had been trying to kill you for so long!

The leather of his gloves crunched as his rolled his fingers into fists at his side. His lips twitched and his face contorted if only for a second. Against your better judgement, you stepped in closer to him so that he was just within reach. Your hand itched to cup his face but he was not your lover anymore. It was hard to say what he was to you. Was he still even an enemy? "I'm offering you a chance to stop running. We can rebuild everything that was destroyed." Did he mean the Jedi temple? Or was he implying that the two of you would rebuild the First Order if it crumbled after Snoke's defeat? 

His gaze peered deep inside you, like he was really seeing you. "You're making me uncomfortable. Just undress me or something," you whispered. Being pinned to the ground while he stole your control would be better than this. He was asking you to do something that he knew you just couldn't do and yet you fell compelled to take his hand anyway. The man you once loved was in there somewhere still and maybe this was your chance to pull him out. 

The silence that the two of you stood in felt like rising water. The pressure heavy on your chest and making it hard to breathe. If something didn't happen soon, surely you would drown. He clenched his jaw before pulling you into a steamy kiss, the air finally growing lighter and breathable again. Your arms slipped comfortably over his shoulders. Who was he anyway to ruin the one good thing the two of you shared? Banging it out had been quite enjoyable and then he had to come in with emotions that even he didn't understand. 

After wiggling out of your pants, he laid you down on the ground. You had been fully intent on regaining your control but he had scared you. The more he asked you to join him, the more it almost seemed like he was begging or crying for help. Was he haunted by the corrupt things he had done? Did he crave so much more power that he needed to overthrow Snoke but wanted to have some aid since the Supreme Leader is so powerful? Was he just afraid and alone and reaching out to the last person he had a connection with? Thinking about it broke your heart. 

He, himself, hadn't even expected to ask you to take his hand. But after seeing you again, he realized that the dynamic had changed. He hadn't killed you then and didn't want to kill you now. Why was that? Deep inside he knew it was because that piece of Ben Solo that he was trying so desperately to kill still cared for you, but he told himself it was because you no longer seemed to look at him with hate, though the fear remained. His desire for acceptance and to be seen had taken control for a brief moment before you had pulled him back by returning his kiss. 

Kylo had been expecting you to resist, initially. He knew that there was a power struggle between the two of you and he was still determined to remind you that he was in charge - even if the situation was changing. But you let him take control, even as his fingers curled around your neck. Your refusal to demand dominance made it more difficult for him to be rough on you (maybe that was your plan all along and he didn't know it) so his grip on your body was gentle.

He pumped inside you with full strokes but with far less fervor than before. It was passionate, yes, but no longer angry. You shut your eyes and hummed gently as his tip pressed into your most sensitive parts. His panting falling in sync with your breathing really concreting the feeling of being one. 

Maybe it was because he wanted you to join him and figured this was the way to further encourage you or maybe it was because that part of him that cared about you was less hidden than he realized, but when you gently asked him to say your name, he complied. "(Y/N)," he sighed which filled your body with ambrosial warmth. 

A sharp gasp hiccuped in your throat as you beat him to the finish line. It was something you were grateful for since you certainly weren't in the mood to beg nor did you want to be teased and edged again. Your body shivered and rocked in excitement as he pressed harder into you so that he, too, could finish. And soon enough he was done and pulled out, his seed dripping out from inside you. 

He held eye contact with you, still hovering over your half-naked body. The silence was less stifling now, though there was an electricity that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. His still-gloved fingers gingerly caressed your cheek, words sitting just on the edge of his lips but not spilling over. "Don't," you begged him quietly. He was going to ruin this perfectly intimate moment by asking you to join him again. "I will not join the Dark Side. Just come home to me instead." 

His face knotted together and he pulled his hand away. Turns out it wasn't him who was going to ruin this moment but you. He stood up quickly and you took that as the perfect time to wiggle your pants back on. "You misunderstood me," he said simply and picked up his helmet that he had since placed on the floor so he could ravage you. He placed it over his head and his voice grew tinny. "Ben Solo is dead. I offered you a chance for freedom and power. I will not extend the offer again." 

Then he was gone. You covered your face with your hands. Every time you felt like you were close to reaching him, he seemed to pull further away. If Ben Solo really was dead then why would he offer you a chance like that after hunting you for so long? This game of chase would continue on it seemed. . . perhaps indefinitely.

Less indefinitely than you were aware of, though. His helmet had been sitting between both worlds and spores from the giant fungi and flowers around you had landed on it. He sent a sample to be tested so he could pinpoint your location and finally snatch you up.


	6. To Finally Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren knows your location and is hot on your trail. Will you take his hand when he finds you or will you risk your life to fight for your freedom?

Kylo Ren stepped into his TIE-Fighter and took off towards Felucia. Now that he finally knew where you were, he wasn't going to let you get away. Not this time. Not again. Part of him was anxious about alerting you to his presence but he was careful to land far enough so you wouldn't see his ship. His only concern was that you'd sense his presence before he got close enough to make you think that it was only the Force connecting the two of you. If he could trick you into thinking he wasn't really there, then killing you would be easy.

Or taking you prisoner would be easy. . . He hadn't yet decided what he was going to do with you yet. It would be better to just kill you. But if you took his hand then you wouldn't be one of the last remaining Jedi (he was working on tracking Luke, too) but you'd be another Sith. That was far more acceptable. Besides, it would be really nice to have you at his side. 

You heard a rustle in the brush and drew your lightsaber. Out of nervous habit, you turned it on and let the gentle hum calm your nerves. It was likely just an animal scurrying by after all. But it wasn't an animal. It was Kylo Ren. You eyed him suspiciously. He had never come out of the brush before.

It wasn't just the fact that he was wearing his helmet either, but it was the fact that he kept it on. You hated that stupid thing and he normally removed it during your interactions together. But not today. You kept your lightsaber turned on at your side. Something was definitely wrong and you were a fool for taking so long to figure it out. 

It wasn't until his outstretched hand threw you back against your ship that it dawned on you. "You're actually here," you groaned and pulled yourself to your feet. "How did you find me?" You flipped your saber around in your hand and held it defensively. In an attempt to catch him off guard, you threw your own hand out to send him flying backwards. 

He had grown far more powerful than you had realized. Or maybe he had always been this powerful and he had just learned a few new tricks. Regardless, his hand remained extended out and he remained in place. The two of you pressed energy against each other until you caved. You rolled forward in order to dodge the push back and swiped your lightsaber at him. 

Red clashed with green as he blocked your attack with his unstable lightsaber. It had an angry hiss and even the blade itself was unsteady. You were more afraid of it exploding than you were of it striking you down. You glanced up to meet his eyes and frowned when you were reminded he masked his face. 

Kylo had come prepared to talk. He was going to ask you one last time to take his hand. For if you were a Sith lord beside him, then there'd be no reason to kill you. In your defense, he had attacked first. But your saber was drawn and you were asking too many questions. Besides, although you used to dominate him in the bedroom, he had never lost a battle to you when you would spar and train at the temple. He wasn't the least bit worried about losing now. 

But you were which made you act sloppier than usual. Now you seriously didn't stand a chance against him. He blocked all of your attacks easily. If you could actually see his face then you'd be able to tell he was still trying to decide if he was going to kill you or not. After knocking you backwards with ease, he looked down at you, his saber pointed at your face. Your chest heaved heavily and he felt pity for you. That moment of empathy - well, of sympathy at least - helped him realize that he couldn't kill you. 

He couldn't just let you go, though. You were a Jedi and a threat. You were a rebel and an enemy. But you didn't have to be. "I won't ask you again to take my hand," his voice was even deeper and lower as it was garbled through the helmet. His left hand uncurled and stretched out towards your. Your gaze bounced between the red flickering glow of his lightsaber to his outstretched hand. 

"You know that I can't and I won't," you said defiantly and closed your eyes. If he was going to kill you then so be it. At least you were going to die with dignity. You lifted your chin and drew in a sharp breath. But instead of feeling the sharp, momentary zing of his saber stabbing through you or taking your head clean off, you felt still. Very still. You couldn't move. In fact, all you could do was open your eyes. 

Kylo had extinguished his blade and placed it back on his belt. His right hand held you in place. It seemed he had learned some new tricks. Nothing was more terrifying than not being able to move. What was he going to do to you? Stop your heart? You didn't have a lot of time to think on it because he used another new power of his that you didn't know about. Your eyes rolled back and you were left unconscious. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

When you awoke, you were fastened to an interrogation chair. A shaky breath passed your lips, though you were more frustrated than scared. How could you have let this happen?! This serves you right for growing too comfortable and for trusting Kylo even just a little bit. How foolish! What an idiot! You curled your fingers but you couldn't get a good leverage to wiggle yourself out of the cuffs that kept you stuck to your chair. There wasn't even anything loose in the room for you to use the force on. 

The door behind you slid open and your body tensed. Heavy footsteps paced behind you for only a moment before Kylo moved in front of you. You were definitely a fool. Why was it that you felt relief when you realized it was him in the room with you and not anyone else!? Had it been anyone else you could've used your mind tricks to try and escape! This was far worse! Right?

As much as you wanted to ask him why he hadn't killed you, you were definitely not in the right place to make any sort of remarks. You were known for testing his patience, but even you knew when to stop. Another rush of relief passed over your body as he removed his helmet and sat it down. "I'm not going to keep you alive for nothing. If you won't join me, then you're going to give me information," he said plainly. It was almost as if he was subconsciously trying to get you to come to the Dark side now - if only he mentioned you joining him often enough then you would just do it. 

"There's nothing for me to tell you," you told him honestly. Though, that was a little less true than you realized. It had been so long since you had been with the Resistance that any intel you might have wouldn't be quite useful. Leia had welcomed you with open, loving arms as you fled from her son. But it had been too dangerous for you to stay; since Ren was tracking you so viciously that increased the likelihood of the whole operation being uncovered. You couldn't risk all of those lives. 

"You'll have to give me something or there's no reason to keep you around," he said, his voice still flat though there almost seemed to be something about him that gave off the impression that he was pleading. Was he the one looking for a reason not to kill you? You truly had nothing to offer him. 

To no avail, you shifted as much as you could to try and make yourself just a little more comfortable. "Why'd you take me? You know there's nothing I can offer unless. . ." You laughed and shook your head. "You called me the whore but did you choose not to kill me so that you can continue to fuck me?" That was the only conclusion you could draw and it just seemed ridiculous. Hooking up through the Force had been different - it was exciting and dangerous and fun. If you were to do anything with him here, you'd be nothing more than his harlot. 

"I brought you here to convince you to join me," Kylo confessed, though you hadn't been completely wrong. To say that his libido hadn't played even a small role in sparing you would be a lie. Being around you again had made him realize just how much he had missed you and how he had spent all of this time masking that pining with anger and a lust for blood. If you'd only take his hand then that would go away. 

You shook your head. "I won't. I won't and you can't make me." You should've chosen your words a little more carefully. There was something inherently sexual about the phrase 'you can't make me' because it just made that person want to make you do it. 

Kylo stepped in close enough that you could breathe in his natural smell. It had become familiar to you though it was so different than what you had remembered from before. Now he smelled like leather and like ash and fire. His head cocked to the side. "I can make you do whatever I want," he told you with such conviction that you believed him, if only for a moment. 

You turned your head ever so slightly so that the two of you were eye-to-eye. "Prove it then." Of course you wanted him to ravage your body like he never had before; he was actually here in person now! But this might serve as a good chance for him to free you from the chair so you could attempt to make an escape. It would be dangerous but as long as you could slip into an TIE-Fighter then you'd be able to make it out of there. 

A smirk crossed his lips and gave you the chills. He had something in mind and you already knew that you weren't going to like it. You were flipped from your upright position on the interrogation chair to a horizontal position. It felt more like you were on an operating table now and your skin itched nervously. Maybe he planned on torturing you until either you joined him or your body gave out from the trauma. You weren't completely wrong. . . he was going to torture you but in a way you weren't expecting. 

He lifted his hand to his mouth and used his teeth to pull his glove from his hand, letting it fall to his feet. His fingers curled into the hem of your pants, your breath hitching in your chest. So this was his game. He slowly moved his hand under the fabric of your pants and into your panties. As he ran his hand over your mound, his middle finger dipped between your slits. He tutted, "You're already wet." You narrowed your eyes. You couldn't help it when he stood over you like that!

Your muscles tingled with anticipation, your core aching for his full touch. But his endgame wasn't to make you come, it was to make you beg and scream and writhe. You'd take his hand if that's what it took to orgasm, he just knew it. You were privy to his intentions and closed your eyes. This bastard was going to edge you! So you'd just have to do what you could to finish before he realized it then. 

He dipped a second finger deep inside you, curling and rolling his fingers. As hard as you tried to swallow it, you still moaned. You bit your tongue to stop from squealing as he pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing small, quick circles. His free hand moved under your shirt and twisted at your stiff nipples causing your back to arch. "Fuck!" you growled, causing him to smirk. He pulled a little harder which made your toes curl. 

The joke was on him, though. Even though your nipples were very sensitive, it usually did help carry you closer to the finish line a little faster. His skilled fingers still deep inside you were work enough, though. You tried to hide your quickening breath as much as you could in an attempt to hide how close you were to orgasm. But he knew your body too well for you to hide something like that from him. 

Kylo pulled his hands away from your body and let you stir and simmer. Your body writhed and you pulled on your restraints. "Damn you," you hissed. If he was going to play it dirty, then you were never going to get him off again. He really just blew his chance. You tried to press your legs together tightly enough that you could push yourself that last little distance. It just wasn't the same and the heat was already beginning to lessen. 

Not finishing was already bad enough but he had to really milk it. With a feather touch, his fingertips danced across your skin leaving you covered in goosebumps. Since you had been so close to climaxing, you were much more sensitive to physical contact and your core ached for touch. Your knees felt weak and your eyelids fluttered as you tried to maintain your breathing. 

He leaned his face in close so that when he spoke his lips brushed against yours which sent a chill down your spine. "Join me," he cooed. 

"No." He growled and stepped back. His face contorted in frustration and anger. "Are you just going to keep fingerfucking me until I agree? It'll get pretty frustrating for you then." You closed your eyes. Being brought to the edge endlessly would be pretty insufferable, but you'd just have to train your body to climax easily and then maybe it could even be enjoyable for yourself. 

"You will join me or you will die on this table," he said firmly and slammed his helmet back on his head before taking heavy steps out of the room. Your body was still hot and you cursed him as soon as the door slid shut. This was not the ideal situation to be in. What were you going to do because you couldn't stay here forever. You had to get out somehow so you began to plan your escape.


	7. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After freeing yourself, will you try and escape or will your libido get the best of you?

Escaping wasn't nearly as difficult as you thought it would be. All it took was one stormtrooper coming in to check on you. With a simple Jedi mind trick, you were freed from your binding. You were about to step out into the hall and thought twice about it. In your robes, you would stand out like a sore thumb which would make sneaking into a hangar and stealing a TIE-Fighter almost impossible without getting caught. So you told the stormtrooper to step out of their gear and you slid it on instead. 

It didn't fit perfectly and it was far from comfortable. After putting on the helmet, you wondered how Kylo could wear his own helmet all of the time. It was hot, sweaty, and difficult to see. But it would get you off this forsaken ship so you'd put up with it for now. 

You resisted the urge to run and instead settled on walking briskly. No need to draw any attention to yourself by rushing. It didn't take long for you to find the hangar. Yet you lingered in the doorway. Your hand itched for your saber and you stared down the long hallway. Kylo must have it with him and you could sense his presence. 

"Move aside, Trooper," a tinny voice said behind you which caused you to step backwards into the hall to allow a few other stoormtroopers through. Your gaze traveled down the hall again. It would be stupid to risk everything by getting your lightsaber back. But you couldn't just leave it here. Besides, a part of you had been itching to prove your dominance. Too many times had Kylo Ren tried to prove that he was in charge now. There was no better way to leave than by reminding him where his place was - underneath you. 

So foolishly you moved down the hall and planted yourself in front of his door. You could feel his presence -so volatile, angry. With a deep breath to balance yourself, you opened the door. He turned as the door slid up and watched in confusion as a stoormtrooper entered his quarters. By the time he recognized it was you, it was too late. You stretched out your hand, the door closing behind you as you entered, and force-pushed him into the wall, pinning him there. 

You were glad he didn't have his mask on since it gave you the opportunity to revel in every contortion and twist of his upset expression. He was strong and he was powerful but you managed to keep him pressed against the wall. "Thought I'd come say goodbye before taking off," you hummed nonchalantly and pulled your helmet off, letting it clatter to the floor. Your hair tumbled down over your shoulders, catching his attention. 

"You should've just left," his tone clearly indicating that once he got his hands on you, you weren't ever going to leave this ship. Your grip on him would falter eventually and that's when he would strike. He wasn't a patient man but he was trying to bide his time right now. 

You stepped in closer and ran your free hand down his chest before hooking a finger on the hem of his pants. "Maybe so. But how could I leave with you thinking you're in control here. You've had your fun. Now it's time to remind you of your place." A fire lit in his eyes. If he could manage not to strangle you, he was going to fuck you so hard that you'd never be able to walk again. 

Coming to see him had been a bad, foolish, irrational, emotionally-driven decision. That being said, you weren't a total idiot. You had a pair of magnetic cuffs that you slapped around his wrists. You moved his hands above his head and took a step back. He pulled against them as tightly as he could but they didn't budge from their place stuck on the wall. Thank goodness his walls were made of metal so that the cuffs would work efficiently. "You really shouldn't leave things laying around your prisoners," you tutted. 

There was one more little toy you had grabbed before sneaking out of your prison. You pulled out a short little baton and spun it around in your hand. "I'm going to kill you," he seethed, basically foaming at the mouth with anger. The submissive little twink he had been ages ago had died; he absolutely would not tolerate being treated like this. 

"No, you aren't." You pulled his pants down to his ankles and smiled when you noticed he had already begun getting excited. As much as he hated the loss of control, the amount of times you had taken Ben Solo like this was still ingrained in his mind which meant he knew that at least he was going to get laid. 

You rolled your clothed hips against his and smirked as his breathing hitched. Your lips ever so gently grazed against his. "OW!" you screamed out and touched your lower lip, bloody from where he had bitten you. A proud smirk growing on his face as he rolled his tongue over his upper lip. A dark chuckle rumbled through your body. 

As you began to roll your hips against his once more to ensure he'd grow to be completely erect, you twirled the baton one more time in your hand. "Don't-" he began before wincing as you gently poked him, pinching his nerves with a short shock. A laugh bubbled up out of you. This would really put him in his place once more. 

You sauntered out in front of him and moved your hands down the curves of your body. You peeled off the stormtrooper uniform - though that was more for yourself than for him at this point; it had grown so uncomfortable and warm. Your fingers curled around the different fabrics you wore and his chest heaved excitedly. At least this part he could enjoy. But instead of undressing you just wagged your finger and tutted your tongue. "Oh, did you think this was going to be easy? I'm going to show you what it's like to be tortured by being edged but not finishing," you told him plainly, though there was an almost sinister twinkle in your eye. You poked his abdomen again with the baton and laughed. 

When had things gotten so messed up? Even way back when Kylo was Ben, the dynamic hadn't been like this. It had been playful and passionate and you had been in love. Now? Now, it was heated but by an inferno and it was shadowy, petty, and damn near hateful. What had happened? Sure, you believed that Ben ruined everything by burning down the Jedi Temple and he thought you ruined everything by wanting to kill him that night. But even then your heart had been heavy because you loved him. You still loved him. There was no way you could ever not love him.

So what were you doing? You were letting some petty embarrassment morph you into someone you weren't. So what if he had taken control when the two of you were fucking. It was a lie to say that you hadn't begun to enjoy it. Besides, you knew that Kylo Ren was just a facade he put on for himself and for Snoke. Your dear Ben Solo was still in there somewhere. 

Your plan of bringing him to the edge and then leaving him tied up and half naked in his room just seemed. . . cruel now. That wasn't something you did to someone you loved. You weren't a bad, dark person. So with a sigh you tossed the baton aside and stood before him, unsure of what to do now. He was confused why you had stopped but didn't say anything. His hands still curled and writhed as he tried to free himself. 

"I won't join the Dark Side, Ben," you told him gently and his face contorted with anger once more, this time at the sound of his old name. "I don't want to leave you again, though," you added in a breathy whisper. Your biggest fear was remaining with him and becoming someone you weren't. Look at what one single day on this ship had turned you into. Your fingers brushed through his hair and he inadvertently, perhaps out of muscle memory, leaned his face into your hand. 

"Let me go," he said calmly and looked into your eyes. That was a really bad idea. He'd kill you if you did that. Your survival has always been important to you - it's why you had fled dishonorably when you began to lose the fight against him instead of honorably holding your ground and choosing death over disgrace and exile. So why was it that your hands moved up to his cuffs anyway. 

"You're just going to kill me at some point anyway," you noted with a sigh. You wanted to live and all you had been doing lately was surviving - they weren't the same. You could keep running but eventually he would catch up to you. You were done fighting the inevitable. You mouthed the words 'I love you' since you didn't have the strength to say them aloud anymore. 

With a small beep to signal that the locks were open, his hands fell from the cuffs. You stood face to face, chests heaving, both unsure of what was going to happen next and who was going to strike first. Your fingers itched for your saber which you knew was resting on the other side of the room. But you did nothing. 

Good thing you didn't because had you acted defensively, he would've gone on the offensive. Instead, he pulled his shirt off and wrapped his arms around, his lips crashing against yours. Maybe he had come to realize that all of his aggression towards you was just an attempt to hide his true feelings that had never really gone away or maybe he just had that hard-on he wanted taken care of. 

In an attempt to convince himself that he wasn't getting soft for you, he forced you down to your knees. "Open your mouth," he commanded. You had gotten him excited and so you were going to take care of it. With a look he couldn't quite interpret, your lips slowly parted and he jammed his meat down your throat. 

Was it an attempt to make peace? Was it because you had grown accustomed to being dominated by him and it made the spot between your legs grow wet? Was it because you remembered you loved him and at this point you'd do anything for him just to stay in his presence? Even you were unsure at this point. It's not like you could even focus on anything else but fighting for air as he gave you little time to breathe. 

His hands tangled in your hair and pulled your face further down his shaft causing you to gag and sputter. You pushed against his legs and threw your head back to catch your breath. Drool poured down your chin and you wiped it with your sleeve just before he shoved himself back in. Each vein rolling over your tongue as his head tickled your uvula. 

He didn't warn you when he was ready to finish. The only indication you had was a split second where his breath got caught in his throat. He jammed your face in so hard that your nose pressed to his abdomen. Your throat filled with his seed, the excess covering your tongue. You coughed and sputtered and gagged. As he pulled his rod out of your throat, he grabbed your cheeks and kept your head tilted back. Without saying anything, he gave you a look that let you know that you better swallow every last drop. And because you needed to breathe at some point, you did as he wanted. Fresh oxygen flooded your lungs and you collapsed to your hands to regain your composure. 

You had only caught your breath when you felt a phantom grip around your throat. His hand cuffed in the air and your eyes watered. After everything, he was going to kill you. You weren't really surprised, just upset and a little scared. Only that's not what he was doing. You were lifted to your feet and pulled into his actual grip. His fingers loosened just enough that you could breathe and he pressed his lips to yours. 

Confused but not upset by the turn of events, you wrapped your arms around his neck before he tossed you on to the bed and hovered over you. Whatever confusing, mixed up feelings the two of you still had for each other, you were going to find out right now in that bed, naked and pressed together as one.


End file.
